Dark Duel of Demons
by phreakyevil
Summary: InuyashaYugiohKingdom Hearts crossover. Three worlds collide in a never before seen bang. What will happen when He meets Rin and Yami is accused of murder? Find out by reading!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own something, but not Inuyasha, Yugioh, or Kingdom Hearts. Just wait, when my manga comes out, I can read fanfics about it! Awesome.  
  
AN- The prologue may confuse you a bit. But it's just telling how everything starts. Enjoy! Please review and look at my other writings!  
  
Prologue  
  
"This is the last time you'll see daylight! Now, I condemn you to the Shadow Realm!"  
  
Yami used the power of the Shadows to send Malik to the Shadow Realm. Then he fell over, panting.  
  
"Nice going, Yami!"  
  
"Yugi...That drained almost all my power. I only have enough left for a departure, not enough to perform the ritual...I have 21days."  
  
"Well, let's not think about that right now then. Let's go home and rest a bit. Maybe there is some way to get a little more power."  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha ran through the woods as fast as he could. He knocked down trees behind him and anything else that may slow Sesshomaru down.  
  
"It's a useless struggle Inuyasha! You're a filthy half demon, give up!"  
  
Inuyasha stopped suddenly and turned around. His eyes were glowing blood red and he had stripes on his face...  
  
Sesshomaru stopped a few metres behind Inuyasha. He couldn't move...What was Inuyasha? How could that Half demon out run the great Lord of the Western Lands? Inuyasha wasn't normal, his eyes were that of a full demon. His scent had changed too. Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha hiss at him before he took off running again.  
  
Inuyasha was still in the lead, and knew exactly where he was going.  
  
***  
  
"Company is coming. Prepare yourselves. Soon you will be able to feed. Go now, follow their trail! Bring me notice as soon as the one is dead. You will know.  
  
***  
  
"Make sure it is the little one who goes." 


	2. Turns of Time

Disclaimer: I own something, but not Inuyasha, Yugioh, or Kingdom Hearts. Just wait, when my manga comes out, I can read fanfics about it! Awesome. \  
  
Chapter One- Turns of Time  
  
"The time has come. One of us has to go..."  
  
"Yes, I know Yami. I've been thinking about this constantly. Today is the last day we can do it before it's too late and we're both..."  
  
"We won't be. So which one of us will it be?"  
  
Yugi sat on his bed and though this question over.  
  
'He actually has the nerve to ask that! I mean, who's life is this? MINE! I don't want to be sent away forever while Yami takes over my life...'  
  
Yami was looking at Yugi expectantly.  
  
" *sigh * I have to finish this book report by tomorrow..."  
  
"You wouldn't have to if---"  
  
"If what?! I give up my life so that YOU can live? Who's life was this in the first place? MINE! And I'm not just going to give it up for some stupid book report!"  
  
Yami looked shocked. He never knew Yugi had felt this way.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I guess I will go then? It was nice knowing you, Yugi. Thanks for letting me live a little..."  
  
A tear escaped Yami's eye as he turned away from Yugi and reached for the Millinium Puzzle. He took it in his hands, then closed his eyes and started to chant in a deep, Egyptian voice.  
  
(This is what he says when translated to English)  
  
"My time on Earth has been spent, Away the evils have been sent. My deed fulfilled at long last so that now I may return once again to my past. With the last remaining powers that I behold, send me home again to my cold tomb to await second death. SHADOW ESCAPE!!!!"  
  
As he uttered the last word, a flash of bright light filled the room, followed by a twister made of shadows. From the twister errupted an angel eith the Millinium Eye on her forhead. She spread her wings wide in the room and clapped a single clap. Waves produced from her clap and swept over both Yami and Yugi.  
  
"Truth of Destiny..."  
  
The waves lifted the two into the air. The pain was intense, it felt like hell. Yugi screamed as each wave passed through him. Yami winced, but resisted the urge to scream along with Yugi.  
  
"Reveal!!!"  
  
The angel's eyes opened. They were solid black like the shadows that cowered in the corners of the room. Yami was thrown to the floor with a sickening crunch by the waves that continued to grow in power. He gasped in pain and held his arm.  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
Yugi was still in the air. The waves were passing through him ten per a second now. He hugged himself in attempt to make the pain go away., but that proved useless. The waves came faster and faster...  
  
Yugi held his head in his hands and screamed louder to try to make the pain go away.  
  
"MAKE IT STOP!!!!"  
  
Yami lunged for the angel, but was thrown back into the wall where he hit his head and fell unconciounce.  
  
Yugi could bear it no longer. He opened his eyes, but could see nothing. Everything was black!  
  
The angel looked into Yugi's solid black eyes.  
  
"Destiny of the Solid! Now... Shadow of Resisting Light!!!"  
  
As the angel shouted the spell, the waves stopped and Yugi fell limp to the floor. The angel flew higher into the air and used her magic to create an arrow made of pure evil. She aimed and fire straight for Yugi's heart.  
  
"Augh!!!" was all Yugi could say as the arrow pierced through his chest and through his heart. Coldness swept over him while the darkness absorbed him.  
  
"DELIVERANCE!"  
  
The shadows swirled faster around him. Then with a final flash of light, they disappeared, along with Yugi. The angel lowered herself to the floor and tucked in her wings. She put her hands together as if to pray. When she pulled them apart, a small black diamond fell from them. With a last flutter of her wings, the angel left the diamond and Yami alone on the dark room.  
  
***  
  
Sesshomaru ran through the forest, searching for the being that possesed the jewel shards he sensed. It was getting closer. The scent gave off was that of a full bled demon. But that was no problem for Sesshomaru, for he was the best.  
  
Sesshomaru came to a sudden stop in the middle of an open field. They were there...He looked around but saw nothing.  
  
"Looking for something, brother dear?"  
  
Sesshomaru turned around swiftly, but the source of the voice was not there.  
  
"So, Inuyasha. You wish to die today?"  
  
Inuyasha jumped down from somewhere and landed in front of Sesshomaru.  
  
"Actually, quite the opposite. I plan on killing you today."  
  
Sesshomaru couldn't believe his eyes. Inuyasha had transformed...into a full demon? Inuyasha's eyes were blood read and he had red stripes along his cheeks. His claws were pointier and were dripping with blood. His voice was even different.  
  
"So, you used the jewel shards to make yourself more powerful? Figures. You're so pathetic. I am stronger than you, even without the jewel shards!"  
  
Sesshomaru lunged for Inuyasha with his poison claws. Inuyasha jumped high into the air, revealing Rin tied up in a nearby tree. Sesshomaru quickly stopped his attack...Rin wouldn't be able to withstand it, even from there.  
  
"What's wrong, brother dear? Can't attack? Oh well. Guess you will die. I'm done killing for today though. I'll just take Rin here and be on my merry way. I'm sure me and her will have tons of fun tonight! And tomorrow she could be my soup. Come along love!"  
  
Inuyasha ripped Rin off of the tree and started running away from Sesshomaru  
  
"Rin! Inuyasha, you will not kill her...you'll be lucky if you even have enough remains to fit in a match box when I'm done with you!  
  
Sesshomaru started after Inuyasha, runnig as fast as he could. Inuyasha had already gotten a head start though.  
  
After a few minutes of chasing him, Sesshomaru finally caught up with Inuyasha. Inuyasha had stopped at the edge of a cliff.  
  
"Oh, what a predicament Inuyasha."  
  
"This is just where I wanted to be, fool! Say good bye to Rin, forever! I decided she could die early!"  
  
Inuyasha had been dangling Rin by her neck over the cliff.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Inuyasha had been toying with Sesshomaru, letting go of Rin one finger at a time. Now he realeased his last finger. In a split second, Rin was no longer in Sesshomaru's sight.  
  
"SESSHOMARU!!!"  
  
"RIN!!"  
  
***  
  
Thousands of black creatures had started a journey to the same place. Many more joined in as they passed. Some would become one with the shadows and travel along them., others were walking. The creatures varied in size and shape, there were fat ones, skinny ones, red ones, yellow ones, armoured ones, and many more. All of them were marked with the same symbol on their chest: A heart with a rigid X through it.  
  
***  
  
"Welcome. I'm sure you will make yourself right at home. Don't worry, in just a few minutes, I will have something for you to do. Just sit patiently for now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that's the end of Chapter One. Please review and tell me how you liked it! I'll have two more chapters ready tomorrow! Please look at my other fanfics. And remember, Reviewing is a good thing! 


	3. Occasional Pieces of Skin

Disclaimer: Hello, fanfiction site, and not one of us owns Yugioh Inuyasha or Kingdom Hearts. So what's a diclaimer for?  
  
Author's Notes: Well, thanks to the one person who reviewed. I really hope more people will read this and get interested. That's it for now. Ta!  
  
Chapter Two- Engulfing the Darkness  
  
Yami had been slumped over against the wall for a few hours now. The numbers on the digital clock on the desk changed to 8:00, thus awakening the alarm.  
  
Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz....  
  
The buzzing alarm continued, boring into Yami's unconscience mind. Nodding his head a little, Yami began to awaken. His eyes opened slowly to see a red fuzzy image in the distance and darkness all over the room. As his eyes focused, he recognized it as the alarm clock in Yugi's dark bedroom.  
  
Pulling himself to his feet, Yami looked around. "Yugi, are you here? Where are you? Just leave me then, jeez...brat..."  
  
Yami walked around the room, stumbling a bit, looking for Yugi. He looked under a beer bottle...  
  
"Is that why I'm so groggy? Am I drunk?" Yami swooned a bit, the breathed into the air. He could smell no beer in the air, and there was no lingering taste of it in his mouth.  
  
"Huuuu....oh well! Are you under the desk? Noper. In bed? No....but who's panties are these? Weee! Someone had fun while I was asleep...you under the bed maybe? No, no. Oooh, but YOU are! Come ere, my sweet. What are you doing down there? You may get a lil too cold down there. Don't want ya cathin' any of them germies..."  
  
Yami reached for the six pack under the bed and pulled it out with delight. He pulled the bottle out and tried to make out what it said with his still semi blurred vision.  
  
"Twist...to open...kinda weird, but uhkay..." Yami laid the bottle on the bed and started to twist around the room. "Huuu...how does this open muh beer? Oooh...right. Twist the cap to open...heh heh heh..." Yami walked back over to the bed and grabbed the bottle, twisting the cap off. He then lifted the bottle to his mouth and began to drink. Some spilled out of his mouth and ran down his face.  
  
Yami had downed the contents of the bottle in a matter of seconds. When he was done, he dropped it on the floor and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.  
  
Ding dong!  
  
Yami looked toward the bedroom door where he heard the noise come from.  
  
"Wazzat?" He stumbled to the door and opened it. Carefully making his way down the long staircase, he gt to the source of the noise.  
  
"What is it?" He asked in an almost normal voice.  
  
"It's Anzu. Can I come in? Jeeze, it's cold out here!"  
  
"Uh huh..come one in..."  
  
"Unlock the door, baka."  
  
Yami turned the little thing that he thought was the lock, then turned the door knob. Anzu was standing there. She walked past him when he opened the door. He closed the door and turned around, grabbing her hand.  
  
"Lets go up thar..."  
  
Anzu yanked her hand out of his and glared at him evilly until he turned around.  
  
"Wha---?"  
  
As soon as he turned around, she pulled her arm back, then with full force slapped him straight across the face, then kneed him in the nuts, and ended by smashing her high heel into his foot. Putting her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face, she watched him cringe in pain and do a pain dance.  
  
"What the fuck was THAT for?!" He yelled angrily at her.  
  
"Cuz you were drunk and you were gonna take me up to your room and rape me or something! Are you normal now? If not, I got plenty of strenth left!"  
  
Yami cursed under his breath and looked into her eyes, rubbing his cheek.  
  
"I wouldn't rape anyone Anzu. Especially not you, unless I wanted to be hospitalized for life! Sorry I was acting weird, I don't know what came over me. But really, I need you to come to my room with me. There's something I need to show you."  
  
Anzu nodded and they started up the stairs. He flipped the lights on as they entered the room and he waved her over to a chair. While she got situated, he walked over to his desk and grabbed a box.  
  
"First of all, Yugi is gone. I don't know what happened exactly, I just know that I woke up and he was gone. The only thing I remember is that today is the 21st day, the day when i was supposed to depart from this world forever. Also, the Millinnium has lost any power that it onced possessed. My inference is that the ritual somehow reversed and Yugi was sent away forever, instead of me. The only clue I have to his whereabouts is this black diamond that somehow now forms the pupil of the Millinnium Eye (on the puzzle). I was hoping you would be able to help me out, because now I'm stuck."  
  
Anzu had been examining the black diamond as Yami explained this to her. "We have to get him back Yami! It wasn;t him that was supposed to leave! I mean, you deserve to stay too, maybe there's a way that can happen, BUT if it was you who was supposed to leave, there has to be a reversal ritual. As for the diamond, I don't know what to tell you."  
  
"Augh! This is giving me a headache! I'm going to go get us some soda, I'll be right back." He turned around, shaking his head, and left the room. She heard ice being put into glasses.  
  
'This puzzle would go so great with that dress of mine! I hope he doesn't mind if I try it on!'  
  
Lifting the chain above her head, she draped it around her neck. Surprisingly, the puzzle wasn't very heavy at all.  
  
'I wonder how I look in it...' she thought as she got up and walked toward the mirror.  
  
"Hey Anzu, we're out of orange, but I got-hey, what are you doing?!" Yami walked in the door and saw Anzu looking in the mirror strangely, turning the millinnium puzzle around.  
  
"Yami, I think I've figured something out about this diamond." She turned to him and looked deep into his violet eyes. "If I do it though, you may never see me again."  
  
***  
  
Her last words echoed through his head, driving him mad. The only thing he cared about was Rin, he had to save her! Everything was happening in slow motion...Inuyasha letting go of Rin and looking at Sesshomaru amused, Rin making eye contact with Sesshomaru for not even a second, the last view of her arms flailing in the air.  
  
He couldn't think straight, or pay attention to what he was doing. With a last look at Inuyasha, Sesshomaru ran past and jumped over the edge of the cliff.  
  
Sesshomaru only saw one thing as he fell down the cliff- blood. Lots of blood. His stomach lurched...'Rin's blood?' Echoing off of the cliff walls came an insane laugh.  
  
"Brother, since when do you care more about humans than yourself?"  
  
Sesshomaru pondered over what he meant. His eyes widened in shock and looked down at his torso. It was bleeding, and bleeding bad. The odd feeling he was feeling for Rin was his stomach being pulled out. How could he have been so careless? He suddenly felt dizzy and lightheaded.  
  
'I'm sorry, Rin. To die twice is hell.'  
  
And as his vision blurred and faded out, all he could hear was the manical laughter bouncing off the edges of the wall.  
  
***  
  
"Bring him here."  
  
Two creatures threw the body in front of him and then disappeared. The body slid a little in the puddle of blood that was quickly growing and covering the ground. He stood up and walked slowly over to the body with his hands in his pockets, not caring if he stepped in the blood or not. He glanced down, then kicked the body over. A blank face stared up at him before slowly lolling onto it's side from being so limp.  
  
"Pathetic. I would have expected you to hold up longer, or at least put up more of a fight. You were almost too easy to dispose of..."  
  
He bent down to the body. Pulling a dagger out of his boot, he began hacking into Sesshomaru's limp body. Skin stuck to the knife like honey to hair.  
  
"So my assumption was correct. Oh well. It will still be fun to use this corpse." He left the dagger protruding from the back and sat back down as he waited.  
  
He didn't have to wait long, soon he heard the screams and attempts of escape down the way. He grinned as he plotted a few extra things to do.  
  
"Let GO of me! Aiii!!"  
  
He winced, her scream was rather loud, and that was from several paces away. He stood up as two more creatures came in and shoved her through the doorway. She looked around, frightened.  
  
"Welcome to my humble abode, Rin."  
  
She jumped as she heard the voice and started to walk towards it, but tripped and landed in something warm. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness and her senses started to work, she realized what it was: blood. She screamed slightly and jumped back, touching something soft and fluffy on her way back.  
  
"Se...Sesshomaru-sama?" she whispered, feeling for the fluffy object again. Finding it, she touched it again. It was Sesshomaru's tail.  
  
"Wh-Who did this?" Rin asked, her voice quivering slightly.  
  
"It was I."  
  
Rin spun around quickly to be greeted by a pair of glowing, red eyes. The glowing effect lit up his face a little and she peered for a closer look. Her eyes widened in recognition, shock, and fear.  
  
"No! Not you! Get away from me!" Rin turned abruptly and started to run. She didn't know where to, for all was dark and she could not see her path. Deciding a straigt line was the best way to go, she sped up, only to run smack into a wall * ow *. Rin fell to the ground, holding her head.  
  
"You shouldn't run from me. Haven't you learned that lesson already? Besides, you have got nothing to worry about as long as you follow my orders. Disobey me and..."  
  
Rin was surprised to see the room lighten slighty, only enough to make out what was in the room. She looked around and spotted something lying near a chair. Was it her Sesshomaru?  
  
Glancing nervously at him, she inched towards the figure. Soon she could see him clearly, and regretted being able to do so. His head was lolled to the side, with his eyes open and empty. His hair and tail were stained crimson with his blood. Protruding from his back was a dagger with loose pieces of skin hanging from it. Rin turned away in revulsion.  
  
"What have you done...you beast..."  
  
"You know, Rin, I am no beast."  
  
***  
  
* slice, thump, glance *  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha looked over the edge of the cliff. They had made it, no worries. He sensed them at the edge of the forest.  
  
"Yeah yeah. I'm coming."  
  
~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks for the reviews! It makes me so happy when I get them! ^.^ I hope you like this chapter. Sorry Fluffy lovers out there (Leigh's gonna kill me...)! It just had to happen. Please review and tell me what you think so far! 


	4. Growing Cold, Yet Feeling Warm

Disclaimer: I'm out of breath from my last Disclaimer (Dark Duel of Demons, chapter four!). Let's just say I'm wrappped up in my Yugioh blankets. I own them.. Not the real Yugi. Wishful thinking.  
  
Author's notes: I write more songfics than anything else. Don't ask why, they just pop into mind. I haven't even though of what this one will be about. It may turn out really odd, but I hope you like it anyway. I do not own this awesome song, Silver and Cold by AFI. I'm glad, cuz it would sound really bad if it was me singing it. AWESOME SONG!! Download it or something, it is super great! On with the fic...  
  
Change of plans. I think this will be based on my fanfic, Dark Duel of Demons. If you haven't read Chapter three, don't read this! * spoilers *  
  
Update- This has it's oen file, I know. I just added it in the stroy because. This poem is about Chapter 2 on (Mediaminer). Some of these things either haven't happened or didn't happen, and some things may happen. You will just have to wait and find out! Enjoy!  
  
Embracing the Cold  
  
I... I came here by day  
  
All I wanted to do was pick some flowers for Sesshomaru. Just a few to make his day better. I walked for a very long time to find these special flowers. They were Forget-Me-Not's. I picked a whole lot of them, just for you, Sesshomaru.  
  
But I left here in darkness  
  
Then they came. Those foul creatures made purely of darkness and shadows. After all that time spent getting you those flowers, they will now lie, wilting. Those creatures...they brought me further into the darkness.  
  
And found you, found you on the way  
  
Then I met him, again, after all those years. And I tripped. I tasted blood. It was warm and fresh, and from someone unknown.  
  
And now, it is silver and silent, it is silver and cold  
  
You, in somber resplendence, I hold  
  
And as the darkness lifted a little, I saw your silver hair, spotted crimson with blood. Your soft tail, matted and dirty. Your empty eyes to the side, staring at nothing. I embraced your cold, dead body, hoping against hope you would return.  
  
Your sins into me  
  
Oh, my beautiful one  
  
Your sins into me  
  
My Sesshomaru had done nothing wrong! He did not deserve to die this way!  
  
'Rin, my dear, he did deserve to. You have twisted your mind into thinking every bad thing he did was your fault. Every man slaughtered by your human hands.'  
  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
  
I prayed for you, Sesshomaru, I did. I was willing to give up my life, just as long as you would live once again, your tail would be cleansed one more time, your hair would return to it's beautiful, silvery silk.  
  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into me  
  
Oh, my beautiful one  
  
I will take the blame! May the gods punish me, not you!! Nothing will matter without you!  
  
Light, like the flutter of wings  
  
Wha...what? What is going on? My heart, my soul, is it flying away? Why? What is happening?  
  
Feel your hollow voice rushing into me  
  
As you're longing to sing  
  
(AN-Sesshomaru's POV)  
  
My mind was clearing, I could hear a small child crying and wishing to die herself. Hot tears were dripping on my face. Why were you crying, Rin? Your happy voice, the one that used to sing songs and pick flowers, why is it filled with sorrow?  
  
So I... I will paint you in silver, I will wrap you in cold  
  
I will lift up your voice as I sink  
  
(AN-Back to Rin POV)  
  
I was getting colder...was it a breeze? No, there was no way a breeze could go in this room. I was beginning to get very cold, and very limp. And you...you were humming my favourite tune! Suddenly, I was flying. In the air, I caught sight of your spirit falling back down to your body. How? I sang out my last song, dropped my last tear, before I was gone, and you were back. (Switch to Sessy POV till further notice)  
  
Your sins into me  
  
Oh, my beautiful one, now Your sins into me  
  
Why? You did this for me, I know. Blaming yourself...how foolish! They were now your sins, and so I was granted the power of living again.  
  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into me  
  
You didn't have to do that. I looked up to the Heavens, knowing you were there. Bowing my head, I prayed for you. You were so foolish....how could you give it all up for me? I beg of you, forgive me for bringing you back to life. Experiencing death twice is not something you should have to face.  
  
Cold in life's throws, I'll fall asleep for you  
  
Cold in life's throws, I only ask you turn away  
  
Cold in life's throws, I'll fall asleep for you  
  
Cold in life's throws, I only ask you turn  
  
Pulling your cold body closer to mine, I held you in my arms. I knew you could not hear, but I asked anyway...Why had you, a little human girl, cared at all for me? I could have killed you many times. But you refused to turn away from me, you were always by my side. Resting my head on hers, I slowly began to fall asleep, still wondering why...  
  
As they seep... into me, oh, my beautiful one, now  
  
Thoughts of your beauty kept running through my mind. I had nothing left now except memories of you in all your beauty.  
  
Oh, my beautiful one  
  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
  
Oh, my beautiful one, now  
  
Your sins into me  
  
My Rin, I hope you will wait for me there. Then face to face, I will apologize. Please do not continue to cry, smile and be happy. Your smile is beautiful, you know. I hope to repay you someday, Rin.  
  
Author's Notes: Please review! If you follow this not at all, please read Dark Duel of Demons and it will be more informative! ^.^ Please review! 


	5. Follow or Die!

Disclaimer: Ai ai ai, I don't own Yugioh or Kingdom Hearts or Inuyasha! Ai ai ai, I'm your little butterfly, green black and blule make the colours in the sky...ai ai ai, ai ai ai, ai ai ai, where's my samurai? Great song...(Butterfly by Smile DK)  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long to update. Been sorta busy at school and I haven't really had time to write. It doesn't like anyone missed me though...thanks to everyone who reviewed on the first chapter. I hope more people will read this. ^.^  
  
Chapter Three- Follow or Die!  
  
Yami looked out the window, surprised, when he heard thunder and saw violent flashes of lightning. The blue sky was quickly turning black with heavy rolling clouds.  
  
"Huh? There wasn't supposed to be rain today...hey Anzu, don't stand too close to the windows, you don't want to get hit by lightning or anything! I doubt that's probable to happen, but you know-where are you going?"  
  
Anzu appeared not to have heard Yami's words. She seemed to be in some sort of a trance. She looked away from the mirror and instead locked her gaze on the outside sky. She walked forward until she approached the balcony doors, which she slid open and walked out.  
  
"Anzu! Come back!" He sighed, annoyed, when she once again ignored him. The sudden storm was getting worse; the wind was so strong it blew open the balcony doors. The blinds on Yami's windows flew off and crashed into the wall. Yami looked around the room, which now had papers and other ligth objects flying around.  
  
"This is gonna be a pain to clean up..." He had torn his gaze away from Anzu in order to watch the chaos in the room. He jumped in surprise as a loud boom errupted from the sky, shaking the ceramics on his dresser.  
  
"Anzu, you better get back in here! ANZU!" The glasses of soda he had been gripping for the past few minutes suddenly crashed to the floor, shattering into hundreds of tiny pieces. Yami felt a few shards cut through his leg as he ran past, transfixed on the scene before him. Anzu was standing on the railing of the balcony, looking up into the sky. Yami's eyes burned as a sudden flash of very bright lightning appeared outside. The bedroom went dark around him. He stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the empty balcony railing.  
  
Yami's heart pounded in terror. What had happened to Anzu?! He tried to walk forward, tried to reach the blacony, but his feet seemed glued in place. He hadn't heard a scream or anything...  
  
The power flickered back on and Yami's sight adjusted to the light. After taking a few more shaky breaths, he summoned enough courage to walk over to the balcony. The sky was slowly brightening, the last rumbles of thunder fading away into the distance.  
  
Yami's palms were sweating and he realized his fingernails had been diging into them. Unreleasing his clench, he felt drops of warm liquid on his palm.  
  
"Oh god...I hope nothing happened to her...this is all my fault...what if..." His mind raced as all the possibilities ran through his head. He finally reached the railing. Taking in a deeo breath, he placed his hands on the railing and prepared to look over. As soon as he placed his hands on the railing, he felt his stomach do a flip. He felt something, now cold, on the stone. Forcing his gaze down, he saw red splatters on the stone railing. Yami gasped and frantically looked past the railing onto the ground three stories below. He saw the same red liquid spread on the ground and also...  
  
"Anzu?!"  
  
***  
  
Rin looked up him bitterly.  
  
"Do it. I have a nice dagger waiting for you if you disagree with my orders."  
  
Rin fell to her knees beside Sesshomaru. She had to live so that she could avenge his death, or rather, murder. Tears fell from her saddened eyes onto the taiyoukai's cold face. Taking a last glance at Him, she started to probe through his pockets.  
  
Sh pulled out a rather large bag containing money first, followed by a few rings and other assorted jewelery. Next she untied the sword sheath's from his waist and handed them to Him. Snatching the small blade He had given her, she pried the jewels off of his clothes and put them in the bag with the other jewelery. Reaching into his front pocket, she felt something soft. The scent of roses found her nose as she pulled it out. Rin gasped in surprise...he still had it?  
  
Holding it in her hand, she recalled the day she had given it to him.  
  
Flashback  
  
Rin pulled her hair behind her face and tied it together in a ponytail with a flower. Rubbing a few petals over her wrist and neck, she added the scent of roses to herself. Then she crefully picked up the little present she had made him. She heard Jayken calling to Sesshomaru and quickly stood up and ran toward the two.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama! Rin has spent all day making you something...I hope you like it!" Pulling it out from behind her back, she handed it to him.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes looked over the object. It was a heart made of flowers. A rose protruded from the center, while ligther in colour petals surrounded it, making the heart form.  
  
"...Thank you, Rin..." He said quietly, putting it in his front pocket.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Was that what she had seen him quickly stuff into his front pocket when she would sneak up on him? She choked back tears as He grabbed it from her. He glanced over it before throwing it on the ground and mashing his boot onto it.  
  
"....Whya re you so cruel?! What do you want with me? I thought you said..."  
  
"You thought? That's pretty funny. You never seemed to back then. Who cares what I said. That was the past, and this is the present." He hooked his finger under her chin and tilted her face up.  
  
"Besides, darling Rin, I thought you loved me!"  
  
Hot tears poured from her eyes as she pushed away from him. Turning around she grabbed Sesshomaru's limp and cold hand.  
  
".....I can only love one person....." She nervously glanced up at him, but gripped Sesshomaru's hand tighter.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha walked down the long, dark hallway. Stopping at two large black doors, he waited for them to open. When they finally did, he sauntered in and approached the two figures already in there.  
  
"Inuyasha! Long time, no see! I was wondering if you were coming back-"  
  
"Yeah, I did. Did exactly as you told me. What now?"  
  
A small bag flew through the air and landed in Inuyasha's waiting hands. He opened it and looked inside.  
  
"Why is there more?" He asked cautiously.  
  
"I want you to get her next. The one born from Earth and bones. Bring her to me." He looked down at Rin, then back to inuyasha, smirking.  
  
Inuyasha looked back, amused.  
  
"Yeah, alright." Inuyasha turned and leapt out of the room, an evil smile on his face the whole time.  
  
***  
  
They've destroyed it already. It's only a matter of time before they come again. You should have been better prepared!"  
  
"Yes, I know! I'm sure you would be in the same mess if you were me. They're almost ready, they just need a little more time."  
  
"It better only be a little bit of time. I can sense it coming. It's grown stronger. And a new scent lingers in the air, lost and forgotten."  
  
"..."  
  
"Just make them hurry up."  
  
***  
  
They could sense it now. It was getting closer. The creatures steadily moved on. The horde had much since greatened. The object they were destined to had somehow gained great power already.  
  
***  
  
A pair of eyes fluttered open. Or at least, they thought they fluttered open. There was no light in this strange place. Nothing to see, to feel, to hear. Just silence and darkness.  
  
"Where....?"  
  
Attempting to stand up, it looked around. Turning around, everything was still dark. Through the silence though, it could hear something. It was faint, but it was there. The sound could not be considered as anything it had heard before. What was coming?  
  
***  
  
'I'm sorry. Really I am. I don't know what to do now. There's two, yet only one. Well, now there is three. Possibly four...Soon. Soon I will know. Until then, I will just have to wait. Just follow, or die.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Well, what did you think? There are a few mysteries right now, but they will be solved soon enough. Remember to think outside the box when you read this! Please review! It makes me so happy when I get reviews. Thanks to the four people who reviewed on Mediaminer, and to the four on Fanfiction Archive! I luv ya bunches! The next chapter shall be up soon. Remember, the Write Review button is your friend! Ja ne! 


	6. Vows Don't Break

Disclaimer: Do I even have to say? Well...I guess I should. Anywho, I don't own Inuyasha, Kingdom Hearts, or Yugioh. There. Like that was so bloody hard to figure out...  
  
Author's Notes: Well, I know it's been a while since I put up the last chapter. I didn't think anyone was really reading it, so i just stopped. I've already written a few chapters. It's gonna take a while to type up though because a) I wrote them all out in a code of mine....like heiroglyphics....so even though I can read it easily, it will take a while to type. b) Schoolhas kept me really busy. But hey, I an now passing all my classes! Go me! [I was failing all of them at the beginning of the year.] c) I've been downloading anime and watching it instead of writing. d) My friend and I are starting a band, so we're working on that. e) No more excuses! On with th story, huzzah!  
  
Oh yeah, I've learned a few words while watching all that anime. I have a dictionary, but hey, these I know by heart now.  
  
Zutto=Forever (Zoo-toe. Like anime ZOO, I have five TOEs.)  
  
Doshite=Why (Doe-Sh-day. Like, DO re mi, SHalalala, TuesDAY)  
  
Nai=No (Like, HI Bob! Except, Ni. )  
  
Hai=Yes (HI Bob!)  
  
Nani=What (Like the Na sound in not. Knee. Like your knee. Naknee.)  
  
Inu=Dog (Doy! Like the 'ih' sound in Ick, and the new in new. INEW.)  
  
And that's it for now. Possible some more next chappy. Those were fairly simple ones that you may have already known, but hey. On to the story. *runs off to find notebook where the chapter is* And for a note, whenever I write something in stars, it turns bold. Like cough cough was in stars. Bummer.  
  
Chapter...-looks at what chapter it is on FFA- Chapter Four.  
  
....Ok, I haven't found the story yet. –rummages- Eh oh... –laughs nervously- AHA! –flips through notebook happily- Wait. Dangit. Will ya'll hate me if it isn't in here? Here's my other fanfic I never posted yet...song lyrics...science homework...comic book I'm writing the storyboard for...Speech packet...the last chapter I posted on here...AH!!!!! And now it's all...all blank pages... Gomenosai!!! I shall search further!! Hey, my cd... AHA!!! It was in my other notebook...the one I take to school! Well, let's waste no further time then...-puts on some lipgloss, pops in CD, opens vanilla wafers packet, and takes lid off of cream soda- I'm ready!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Vows Don't Break  
  
Inuyasha walked through the woods, invonluntarily running his fingers through his long, silky white hair. Today was the day he would carry through with his orders from Him, to return her to the earth and bones she had come from. He was almost happy to carry out his order...he never cared for her much anyway. He wouldn't feel like there was anything missing, she meant nothing to him. His false motives made it seem to her like he cared, but in reality, he only cared for one person, which he wouldn't get unless he completed his task...  
  
Sighing, he realized the path he needed to follow was getting away from him. He merged left and continued down the sandy path to their secret place.  
  
***  
  
Souta heard a knock at the door and rushed to answer it.  
  
"Hi Hojou! Come on in!"  
  
Hojo walked in, taking off his shoes, and sat down no a couch.  
  
"Would you like some mechanically seperated chicken parts mixed with other delicious ingrediants?" Souta asked with a straight face.  
  
"Some....whats?"  
  
Souta sighed. "Slim Jim's, Hojo, Slim Jim's. Don't you ever read the indrediant list?"  
  
"Err...I'll pass on that one. Thanks anyway..."  
  
(AN- Don't ask. This may actually hook in with the story later, but this just came to me as I ate my yogurt. And that's really an indrediant in Slim Jims. ^.^ I love them anyway.)  
  
***  
  
A woman sat upon the top of a grassy hill, the breeze rippling through the grass and through her hair. She ran a comb through the hair as she waited. He was coming, right? She sure hoped he was....she was planning on telling him tonight.  
  
'You've been acting so strange lately, I just don't know what to think. When you dissappear like that without telling anyone then come back and can't look me in the eye..." She sighed and fell onto her back, watching the sky begin to darken and slowly dot with sparkling stars.  
  
***  
  
A chill went through its' body as it's eyes suddenly widened in shock and terror.  
  
"No!! Get away from me! STOP IT!"  
  
***  
  
"It has been quite a while now. Can you at least tell me your name? I know you've changed it since last time, Kettei-Teki."  
  
She could feel him glaring at her as he began to circle the chair He had tied her to.  
  
"Rin, love, that name has indeed long since worn away, like Sesshomaru's last breath."  
  
He watched in satisfaction as she began to tremble in rage at him.  
  
"However, my name is not important, is it love? All that's important is you doing what ever I tell you to. If I tell you to kill a bird, you'll do it. If I ask you to tie my shoe, you will with no fuss. If I ask you to bear my child, you will enjoy it."  
  
Rin looked at him in disgust.  
  
"I won't be your slave, you bastard...I am my own master, and my child won't be born from the likes of you!" She spat at his feet as he approached the front of the chair. He looked down at the saliva sliding from his shiny black boots.  
  
"That wasn't very nice!" As he said 'nice', his hand disappeared behind his back before swinging forward and striking Rin's face. Her head swiftly turned to the side with the impact of the blow. Rin bit her lip, trying not to give him the satisfaction of crying.  
  
He smirked once again before nudging her chained body a little to the side so as to make room enough for him to sit in the chair with her. Rin kept her head turned away from him, but that didn't stop his hand from grabbing her chin and turning her towards him.  
  
"Let's not repeat that scenario, got it?" With that, he mashed his lips agains hers. She bit down on his tongue as it snuck into her mouth. He licked her lips before pushing her away, slapping her once again.  
  
"You are one feisty one! I bet your fun in bed, eh?" He had come to the back of the chair once again and bent forward to whisper in her ear.  
  
"Dare I take these heavy heavy chains away from your poor weak body?" He muttered while placing kissses on her neck and nibbling on her ear.  
  
"Why would you bother..." Rin began in a low voice, actually enjoying his tickling lips upon her. "You know that if I got free, I would just try to kill you." She failed to say anything more as he drooped his arms around her shoulders.  
  
"Yes, love, I know that. But I also know that if you had the chance to kill me rigjht now, you wouldn't. Or rather, you couldn't."  
  
"And just what do you mean by that?!" She questioned sharply.  
  
His right hand patted her stomach as he started to back away from her. Rin looked at him, shocked.  
  
"W-what was that for?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh. Well, I just know you must be so hungry love. I have plans for you later, you will need your strength. One of my servants will be here to take care of your petty orders in a bit. I believe his name is Drugi or something stupid like that. Be nice now, leave your bites for me!" He taunted her as he slowly faded into the darkness, away from her view.  
  
When Rin knew he was no longer watching, she smiled to herself. She ran her tongue across her pale lips, savouring the taste He had left on her. She had plans for him, alright. He would see she wasn't so petty....  
  
***  
  
The woman sat up suddenly as she heard the sound of quiet footsteps approaching. Looking around, she saw nothing but the empty field, swaying in the wind. She began to fall once again onto her back, but quickly jolted back up as a shadow crossed her glance. Before she could utter a breath, a hand clapped around her mouth and she was lifted into the air. She assumed it to be a person by the feel of ice cold hands that situated her in its' hold. As she was shifted around, she caught a glimpse at the person.  
  
A gasp passed her lips as she recognized the face. He looked down at her sharply, covering her mouth once more.  
  
"Don't speak or you truly shall be killed. I am not here to hurt you this time, but rather, to help. Now just be quiet until I say otherwise."  
  
Her worry slowly faded as she saw truth in Naraku's eyes. But as her worry was lost, her wonder just grew.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha pulled himself out of his thoughts as he recognized the markings, he was near the spot at last. He ran the plan once more through his mind. Flowers to the left caught his eye, and he quickly stooped over to pick a bunch of them. Running his hand through his hair once more, he moved branches to the side and entered the clearing to find...  
  
No one?!  
  
"What the hell?!!" The flowers dropped to the ground and he quickly scoured the area for any sign of her.Only her scent lingered, and even it was dying.Hadn't she known to come tonight? Of course, they had never really talked about it, but they just knew when they were to meet!  
  
"Damn you, Kagome! Why'd you have to wimp out this time?!" Eyeing the flowers, he scooped them off the ground and into the ground. Before they could begin to drop, he had shredded them. His rage caused the grass to be unearthed and dirt to fly around like a pack of gnats.  
  
"Now that plan is ruined...damn! Why the fuxk didn't she have enough sense to come here?!" Inuyasha let out an exasperated scream as her stormed away from the spot.  
  
***  
  
Rin's head nodded as she heard footsteps approached. Her head was brought out from her dreams as they became louder.  
  
"Oh yeah, that sure was 'in a bit'....once a liar, always a liar..." She attempted to sit up, forgetting she was bounded to a chair. When a pain shot through her, she quickly stopped, memories flooding back to her.  
  
"Miss Rin, I am here to serve you for the time being. Would you like some food? Today's special: Mechanically seperated chicken parts with other delicious ingrediants."  
  
"What the hell is that?"  
  
"Slim Jims, miss. Slim Jims."  
  
"I'll pass, mate."  
  
"Please do not call me a mate unless you plan to take action, miss. Now, what would you like?"  
  
"Jeez, not allowed to speak other languages around here...first off, what's your name?"  
  
"I don't really know. He has given me the name Demurugi though."  
  
"That's an odd name. Come closer, let me see you."  
  
Rin heard small footsteps coming forward. She gasped slightly as he came into view.  
  
"Well....very nice to meet you, Demurugi..."  
  
He was hot! He wore all leather, all black. He wore tight, yet baggy, pants that had many chains dangling from them. His shoes had large spikes on the sides. A tight tank top covered his chest and hugged his features. In the center of the shirt was an odd design, a rigid heart with and X through it. On his right wrist he wore a spiky bracelet and a black arm band near the shoulder. A spiked collar circled his neck. His hair was jet black and spiked up in an odd design; about six big spikes with six smaller spikes in front of that, and about ten in front of that. Very original....Around his wrist was a very odd contraption, which was blocked from Rin's view as he put it behind his back.  
  
"Miss?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I would like some chicken strips please, and water. Perhaps and apple. And some potatoes. And an orange. And some rice. And—"  
  
"I'll just get you some of everything, miss."  
  
"That'll work."  
  
He bowed before turning away and walking away from her.  
  
"Get me a date with you, too, jeez, I'd have more fun than..."  
  
"I'll see what I can do about that, miss."  
  
"WHAT? You heard that?!"  
  
"Hai, I have good hearing."  
  
Rin glowered at him as he slowly faded into darkness. Her stomach suddenly lurched, and she gasped out in surprise.  
  
"Can you get any slower service?!" She shouted out angrily, not caring if anyone heard or not.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okeydoke, there's another chapter for you! That was fun to write, I barely even went along with the pre written chapter. Added in tons of stuff, or else ya'll would prolly be mad at me for so much mystery. So how do you like it now? Lots more things are coming, this story has barely begun! ^.^ Ja ne for now, PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
Oh, this is so unfair. Just as I go to post this, my internet craps out. So figures. 


	7. Interlude

This isn't really a chapter, just a little interlude kind of thing I put together. A bit of talking from me, and a little story inside the sotry!  
  
First, my talkings:  
  
Confusing, you say? Hee, I know it is....I try not to be too confusing, but I guess I missed that. I'm trying to build a climax here, making suspense and all. Not sure if it's working. I suppose I could add in mroe details to make it less confusing....I guess. -sniffle- If it'll make ya'll happy. You gotta think outside the box though sometimes. Like with the whole 'return her to the earth and bones that she came from', you may have thought Kikyou. I twist it around a bit to be Kagome. See, Kagome comes from the Bone Eater's Well. Dirt in the well, bones in the well. After he killed her, he would throw her back into the well to deteriorate....er...oops...- changes plot of story- ^.^ Ok, so that won't really happen now.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews! It makes me so happy to get them. ^.^  
  
Thanks for the site KawaiiKikyoicequeen, but I'm pretty much covered here. I've got this huge Japanese/English-English/Japanese dictionary.It's been pretty useful...I've managed to memorize about the grand total of 5 words. ^.^  
  
I know chapters take a while to get up, sometimes I get this writers block. Or I'll write a chapter, but it is totally off story, so I can't add it. I'm working on the next chapter now though, It's gonna be longer and some things will tie together.  
  
So...What do you think will happen next? Any ideas about what a few of these lil mysteries are? Like who exactly is He? What happened to Anzu? Why is Naraku kidnapping Kagome? Will anyone ever eat some mechanically seperated chicken parts with other delicious ingredients?!!  
  
If you can tell me where I'm being confusing at, I can fix that up. That way I know what kind of things I need to make clearer and whatnot.  
  
~*~Interlude Story~*~  
  
Souta sat on the couch, eating some Slim Jims. Houjo sat in a chair and watched Sota eat Slim Jims. The cat was asleep on top of the bookshelf, sniffing the Slim Jims. Souta's Mom was at the store, buying more Slim Jims. Grampa was in his room, barfing up Slim Jims.  
  
"So..." Souta started, trying to break the silence.  
  
"So...where's Kagome?" Houjo asked. So this was why he came over...  
  
"Go pick up an encyclopedia. You'll see a picture of her in it near the Feudal Japan area. "  
  
"Riiiiiight...."  
  
"Fine, don't believe me. But she's in Feudal Japan, 500 years ago, battling some demons because she broke this jewel and the shards of it flew all over the world and she has to collect all the pieces."  
  
Hojo stared at Sota.  
  
"You've got quite a vivid imagination, kid." Sota grinned evilly.  
  
"Oh, I know..." He said, pretending to fake tears. "And I'm SO scared...I think there's a monster in the Well House!" Sota broke out in fake bawls. Hojo watched him curiously.  
  
"I'm sure there's no such thing."  
  
"Will you go check?"  
  
".....sure..."  
  
"Yay! Follow me!" Sota's face was dry as he grabbed Hojo's hand and ran him out to the well.  
  
"Go stand right in front of the well, you'll see it!"  
  
Hojo walked forward and peered into the well.  
  
"HAHA! SUCKER!" Sota rushed forward and pushed Hojo into the well.  
  
"Auugh!" Hojo screamed. He waited to collide with the ground, but he didn't...he was floating through some weird blue crap! Before he could determine what it was, he was on the ground.  
  
"SOTA! YOU LITTLE---"Hojo began to climb out the well, only to see trees all around him. Where had the well House gone?  
  
"Ugh. Humans. I hate humans. Isn't that right, Rin? Rin? Rin! Where'd you go! Jayken!!!"  
  
"It wasn't me, m'lord! Why, I bet it was that skinny wench over there!"  
  
Sesshomaru spotted Hojo, and smirked evily.  
  
"Hey you!"  
  
Hojo whirled around quickly.  
  
"Err...yeah?"  
  
SLICE.  
  
Hojo's head fel to the ground into a puddle of blood.  
  
"Hmm. I don't know where Rin is, but itwas fun killing him...."  
  
"Yes m'lord. This Jaken shall go look for her."  
  
Sesshomaru walked off with a fluff of his tail, and Jaken ran off to find the pesky girl.  
  
~*~ End of Interlude Story!~*~  
  
I never liked that Hojo much. ^.^ Well, next chapter is coming up soon. Please respond to my first notes at the beginning! Thanks bundles! 


	8. The Bloody Truth

Disclaimer: Don't remind me...it hurts....  
  
Author's Notes: Rah. Sorry for the long updat, but you wouldn't believe how busy I've been. Stayed up till three doing my science fair project yesterday. Oy. Anywho, main point being I've been too busy to type or write chapters up. Buuut, I decided I better write a chappy soon or I'll be dead in a few days. So I spent all school day not paying attention in class, writing this. This one should have very little confusion in it! Plus there's a slight twist to things... * smiles evilly * RAH! I've got fricken gnats flying around y head...stupid stinky bunny litter...Well, anywho, enjoy the chapter! It took a while for me to think of how everything would happen, so that's part of the reason for the long update.  
  
Caution: Some harsh ish lingo in this chapter.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
The Bloody Truth  
  
Yami tore his gaze away from the horrid scene below the balcony.  
  
"Anzu..." He muttered as he ran across his bedroom, the shattered glasses piercing through the soft flesh on his feet. A bolt of pain raced through his body, but he ignored it.  
  
Throwing oprn the front doors, he rushed forward to the object that lay ahead. He felt warm blood splash against his feet as he came closer to it.  
  
"God...what the hell happened?!" Yami choked out as he fell beside the body. Blood began to absorb into his clothes like a sponge absorbed water.  
  
"Anzu..." He picked up one of her limp hands to feel for a pulse: there was none. The cold skin sickened him and he quickely let go. Putting his hands on the ground for support, he touched something that didn't feel like pavement soaked in blood. Looking through his blurry eyes, he saw something glint silver through the crimson surrounding him.  
  
"A knife? What the hell?" Yami grabbed it and watched as the blood slowly dripped from it, and the pieces of skin clung tighter to it. As the blood ran away, something began to show. Looking closer, the mystery was solved. Someone's name was engraved in it..the murderer's?  
  
"Yugi?!" Shock ran through Yami's body and he was frozen in place, staring at the knife.  
  
"Hey kid, you're under arrest!" The voice from behind startled him, causing the knife to fall to the ground, splashing blood across Yami's back. Yami turned to see several police men with their guns pointed towards him and his mouth opened, but no words came out. Suddenly, his wrist felt heavy. A cop had taken advantage of Yami's frozen state to slap cuffs across his wrists.  
  
Finally, words found Yami's mouth. "What the hell? Why am I being arrested?"  
  
"Murder, boy." The main cop looked at him sternly, shaking his head, before motioning fot the backups to put Yami in the car.  
  
'I don't get it...what's happening? They accused me of bloody murder when all I did was...get caaught...at the scene of the crime...oh, shit! I was set up!'  
  
Yami recalled the scene to himself, now making sense.  
  
He was covered in Anzu's blood while holding the knife that had skin hanging from it and blood dripping from it. The knife had 'Yugi' engraved on it...and Yami looked exactly like Yugi! Only Yugi's closest friends knew of Yami's existence, so of course they cops would have automatically assumed that he was indeed Yugi.  
  
Then it had all been staged from the start. What was the cause though? Was it just because Yami longed to stay in Yugi's world? Speaking of Yugi, where had he gone? And had Tea really killed herself to make this scene play? Or had she really been murdered by someone else?  
  
"I didn't kill her, you know! So you caught me at the scene of the crime, big spankin deal! Innocent till proven guilty!"  
  
"The odds are against you, son!"  
  
"THEN JUST BLOODY KILL ME NOW!" Yami screamed out. He choked back the hot tears that danced in his eyes. If Yugi was around, watching his little play take action, Yami didn't want to be caught crying over it.  
  
As the police started the engine and began to drive away from the scene, Yami took a last hateful glance back. He saw Anzu's limp hand dangling limply from the ambulance bed.  
  
'Good ridance...'  
  
***  
  
Naraku descended from the sky with Kagome sleeping soundly in his arms. A large castle loomed out from the mist and shadows. Naraku approached and walked through the mysteriously self opening doors. Walking down the hallway, he sniffed for Sesshomaru. Finding the right path, he opened a door.  
  
"I got the girl."  
  
"Like I couldn't smell her from here...Anyway, we must hurry. We have a head start, but with Inuyasha's changes, it won't take him too long to figure it out. Fortunatly, he has yet to sense me, still alive. And pretty soon, me and Kagome will be safe in hiding. No worries, right?"  
  
"Right. Kagura is out patrolling now, if she sees him, she will send out an army. While they fight, she will come report the news, then go back to send out a second hoard. No, it's important that we begin the protection ceremony as soon as possible. Here." Naraku gently handed the sleeping beauty to Sesshomaru, who cradled her in his arms. She mumbled something that sounded like 'puffy to hawaii', which got a delicatly raised eyebrow in response.  
  
"Should I wake her now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Shaking her gently, he tried to wake her.  
  
"You damn pervert! Get your paws off me!" Kagome shouted, still half asleep. She raised her knee and kicked Sesshomaru in the nuts, then swung her hand forward to slap him.  
  
"WAKE UP YOU INSOLENT FOOL!!!" He screamed in rage, dropping her onto the ground.  
  
"CALM DOWN, she's just a human!"  
  
"Yeah, well let's see your response if she kicked you there!"  
  
"Nyahuh!"  
  
"Huh? What's going on? Oh, ello Naraku...AUUUUUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S SESSHOMARU!!! B-b-b-b-b-b-bb-but you're dead!! Inuyasha killed you!!!"  
  
"Well, she's awake now..." muttered Sesshomaru.  
  
"Calm down Kagome..." Naraku rubbed his temples and breathed in deeply, then exhaled.  
  
"Ok, here's the story. Seshomaru's not dead, Inuyasha is evil, you're in danger, I'm being nice for some reason, and would you STOP THAT!" Kagome had been twirling around Sesshomaru's tail, to both Naraku's and Sesshomaru's annoyance.  
  
"But you ARE dead. I saw you fall down down down the cliff."  
  
"That wasn't me—"  
  
"So WAS! Who else has a big poofy tail, spiky armour, a missing arm, pointy shoes, loooooong soft perty hair, and an annoying frog?"  
  
"My—"  
  
"Don't you DARE say your twin, cuz I know for a fact that you don't have one!"  
  
"I didn't—"  
  
"Don't you start with me!! I'll—"  
  
"IF YOU'D SHUT YOUR BIG MOUTH, I COULD EXPLAIN TO YOU WHY I AM HERE!!" Kagome snapped her mouth shut and turned away from Sesshomaru.  
  
"What's HIS problem..." She muttered to Naraku.  
  
"ANYWAY, you have tried to kill Naraku many times, and you have found out, he's still alive. That you were only fighting a golum doll. Well, that's what the Sesshomaru you saw die was, a golum of me."  
  
"Ooooooh, ok......."  
  
"..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Inuyasha has joined the forces of evil, eviler than Naraku I mean, no offense or anything there, and he's going crazy. His next target to kill is you, and we're protecting you."  
  
"Ok, makes sense so far. But how come after Inuyasha sliced you, the wooden doll didn't poof up? Why did the body stay there?"  
  
"It's a special kind of golum doll," Naraku butted in, "That allows the doll to stay in the form of the person. However, after a few days, it will turn back into a doll. As you can see," Naraku pointed to a table a few feet away, "Sesshomaru's doll has been killed. The mystery is though, why is it still being kept? We are not aware of who posses the golum body now, but whoever it is is fully aware of the fact that it's a golum. This person is the one telling Inuyasha who to kill. Which is why we are hiding, for we do not know when or if Inuyasha will come to kill Sesshomaru. Wether the person told Inuyasha of the golum doll reamins a mystery to us."  
  
"Ah, ok. So...why did you kidnap me?"  
  
"We will make a golum double for you too. You will stay here with us to remain in safety. However, there is a certain..." Naraku glanced at Sesshomaru. "Ceremony, you could call it, that must be performed to activate this protection spell. Once the spell is activated, Inuyasha will no longer be able to sense either you or Sesshomaru. I have already had this ceremony activated on me, so I'm good." Sesshomaru looked at Naraku sharply with curiousity, but Naraku just shook his head in response.  
  
"Why can't I just go back to my time?"  
  
Kagome was met with blank stares.  
  
'Oooh, they don't know about that. Better to leave it a mystery then...'  
  
"Oh, silly me. Ignore that."  
  
Sesshomaru opened his mouth to speak, but waws cut short as the door flew open. The dust settled to reveal Kagura standing before them.  
  
"Report" she started, "Inuyasha has caught on. He was not informed of the golum doll. Army One has been sent out, he is quite a ways away from here. There is enough time. Will report back." With that, she twirled her fan and in a poof of wind, she was gone.  
  
"Let's get to it then. There is no time to waste. Kagome, Sesshomare." Naraku nodded to both of them. Sesshomaru smirked, which creeped Kagome out.  
  
"Uh....what exactly does this ceremony involve?" She asked timidly.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha slashed angrily at the oncoming youkai with his claws.  
  
"Damnit! Whenever I try to do something of importance, these damn youkai come chasing after me! It's like they want to mess up my plans!!"  
  
Deciding to kill them all off in one swing, Inuyasha reached for the hilt of Tetsusaiga. As he closed his hand to grasp it, he was met with nothing. Looking towards his belt, he saw no Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Arg! That damn asshole took my Tetsusaiga...'so I wouldn't turn my back on hime'...damn, damn, damn, DAMN!"  
  
He screamed out in rage as he decapitated a few more demons. Kagome was getting a damn long head start...which did NOT improve on Inuyasha's move. Who knows what she would do in this time to protect herself...he only hoped that she wouldn't come across Naraku. Whose side Naraku was on was a mystery to Inuyasha, but Inuyasha knew that Naraku knew black magic like the scar on his back.  
  
***  
  
"So, Rin, my sweet dear, how was the food? Any problems?"  
  
"I hate to admit it, but the food was good. The only problem was Demurugi..."  
  
"Ah, the newbie here. What shal I do to punish him? Stretch him? Lay him on beds of needles? Have him walk across coal? Stab—"  
  
"Oh, no. Not that kind of problem."  
  
"Oh. Drat. Well then, on with why I came—"  
  
"The only problem with Demurugi was that he made the food feel ice cold compared to how hot he is!"  
  
"Oh, is that all love?! Damnit, it's no wonder you're fuckin pregnant! You can't keep your eyes off of any hot guy you come across. You probably have sex ten times a week! I wouldn't be surprised if you had sextuplets, and all with different fathers! You're fuckin crazy!" He swiftly closed the space between him and Rin and threw his hand across her face.  
  
"Don't you talk to me like that! It's none of your buisiness if I have sex ten times a day! I'll do whatever I want, whenever I want! You don't own me!"  
  
"I do now! And there's nothing you can do about that! You're the one who shouldn't be talking to me like that, lady! I'll kill you in an instant!"  
  
"You wouldn't dare! You know why? Because you're too soft! You want me to have the baby first, so that you'll know if you're his sweet pop!"  
  
"You want to know more than I do! I am not a softie either!"  
  
"You SO are!"  
  
"Feh!" Before she could react, he had pulled a dagger out from his boot and swiped it across her hand. Her thumb fell to the floor, blood trailing behind it.  
  
"How soft am I now? Huh? ANSWER ME!" He swiped it across her again, taking her pinky. She was screaming in pain, tears pouring down her face. She thrashed aound in the chained chair, trying to do something to him, anything to him.  
  
"You bastard! I HATE YOU!"  
  
"Good! I hate you too! What kind of man likes whores anyway?"  
  
"Obviously you!"  
  
"Well, Miss Whore, whose baby do you think you're carrying? Mine? Sesshomaru's? Naraku's? Inuyasha's? Demurugi's? ANSWER ME OR I'LL TAKE SOMETHING ELSE OFF!"  
  
"I don't know!!"  
  
"You screwed Sesshomaru first, didn't you? Then you came whining to me, putting on a little act, just to see if I was any better than him! So tell me now, if you don't know whose baby, then who was better? Me? Or someone else?"  
  
"You!" He could tell she was just saying that to satisfy him.  
  
"Damn straight!" With that, he turned quickly around and smashed his heel into one of her dismemebered fingers. Then he stomped out of the room, slamming to doors behind him.  
  
"I HATE YOU!" She screamed as tears poured harder from her face. "I hate you..."  
  
A few feet away, Demurugi smirked to himself in the darkness.  
  
***  
  
Anzu screamed out as loud as she could, to no avail. No echo was heard, and the silence cut her scream.  
  
"Where am I?" she pondered out loud. "And how did I get here?"  
  
It was so dark, blackness all around her. The only thing she could do right now was think, and wait. She wondered how the plan had worked out in the end.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Anzu, Yami has become evil. He has been aquiring some dark power that is bginning to scare me. We must berid of him!"  
  
"I've noticed that too...but how?"  
  
"We need away for him to be sent away forever...I know! He can commit murder!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure he'll jump at that opportunity when you ask him..."  
  
"No no no, we won't ask him. He'll murder someone without really knowing it!"  
  
"You mean, a set up?"  
  
"Yes! It's the perfect opportunity! And the great thing is, no one will actually die."  
  
"How....?"  
  
"I've been studying some kind of voodoo. I know how to make a Special Golum. It takes the shape of someone, and then anything can happen to the golum."  
  
"Ok...do tell..."  
  
"First we'll have to put on a prologue sort of thing to get me out of the way. I'll knock him out, then you set up the stage. You'll put the pre- murdered golum below the balcony, with my knife by it. After that's set up, them you 'come over' to my house. Yami will want to talk to you about the 'dream' he had. Then you pretend to jump off the balcony. Really, you will go under it. He will look out, see the body, and go outside to look at it. During that time, you will run to the well, hide in it, and call the police. It's foolproof!"  
  
"Sounds great. Let's get started!"  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
"Yugi, I called the cops like you said. It was when I entered the well though that I came here somehow. I can'' see or hear or anything. Did I fail Yugi? Where are you? Can you hear me? Ever since you left for me to set up part two, you've been gone. You were supposed to meet me in the well; you never did. If you can hear me, a storm came during part two. It was perfect...come find me..."  
  
***  
  
"Hey Kairi, I've killed the rest of the Heartless here. You can come out now. We gotta hit the trail if we want to stop Riku from succeeding in his plan—"  
  
"Yes, yes, I know already. You say that everytime. Now stop being so smug and let's get going already!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, I think that was a relativly long chapter! How did I do on the non confusion part? I tried my best to not put lotsi n there. Is the story bcoming more clear now? Well, remember, the Write Review button is your friend! Thanks everyone so far for the reviews! 


	9. Scars and Weights

AN- Yeah. I know. Shun me now. Soooooooooooooooooorry for such a long friggen update. I got a big writer's block. And then I couldn't find thepart I'd already written...brb...I'm gonna go look again!! Neverming. I think it's at school. I'll do my best to rewrite it. Oh! And a big shoutout to /b who finaly got her password and has put up part of her AWESOME fanfic! Go check it out! ^.^ (That's on anime spiral)  
  
Oh yeah...  
  
I finally got jpg and now you can view the picture I drew of Demurugi!!!! It took me hours on end....every bit of it was hand drawn by moi. I really hope you like it. After I get the next chapter up, I'm doing a scene with Kairi in it. Can't say anything else, or I'll spoil the chapter! Here's the link for the Demurugi picture:  
  
  
  
On with my story...  
  
Disclaimer-Doy.  
  
(Technically) Chapter Six, but because of interlude and picture, Chapter Eight- Scars and Weights  
  
Yami watched the second long scenery pass before his eyes as the police car sped across the highway towards the juvenile jail, where he would be caged like a wild bird. A streak of lightning flashed in his eyes eyes as the thunder trailed loudly behind outside the car. The streak of scenery began to blur, even more as the raindrops began beating down upon the car like Yugi's dad has once beaten him. Not only did the scenery blur, but so did Yami's eyes. Pretty soon tears were pouring down his sullen face; tears of hate, confusion, anger, sorrow, and regret.  
  
"Yugi...Anzu...how could you do this to me?" He quietly choked out as his face was washed by even more hot tears.  
  
Yami lifted his heavy arm to his face, eye level, and stared at it. Crimson blood stains covered it at every angle. Stains that would remain forever, a scar of a non existant occurance.  
  
It wasn't until a pudgy police man began to climb out of the car that Yami realized that the ride had at last ended amongside a looming building that couldn't be mistaked for anything but a jail for child delinquets. Yami watched as it came closer to him as the cop pulled him out of the car and led him towards the entrance.  
  
"We have a Section 4 here. Where's an open cell?" They had arrived in the building and now the police man was talking to a person working at a front desk.  
  
"Cell 127." He said dully as he reached over and pressed a large red button, making the door to the left of him slide open. The cop saluted at him and walked through the door, which closed tightly behind them.  
  
"Son, you'll stay here until we can get ahold of your folks and we can begin the questioning. Have a great time," he ended with sarcasm.  
  
Yami was thrown harshly into the cell by the plice officer. Being weak, Yami fell to the ground and collided with the wall. A large bump slowly formed atop his blood stained head as Yami slid down the wall to lie upon the cold wall. The cell was very small with only a six by six inch window which let in a dark grey light.  
  
Yami layed on the floor for hours, staring at a point directly in front of him, watching as the cell became darker and darker as the hours slowly passed.  
  
***The Next Day***  
  
Yami was awakened as a tray of food bumped into his feet. The cell was now a hazy bright colour. Yami scrimaged up and crawled towards his food-he was literally starving. He wolfed down the little amount of food they had given him; a stale piece of bread and a now soggy bowl of wheat cereal in water. They had, at least, provided butter with a small plastic knife.Yami picked it up in his shaking hands to slice the butter. A realization suddenly struck him-he had a knife. Yami looked back and forth at his wrists and the knife. He knew that it would soon be time for showers through out the jail and that this was his only chance. Shakily, he tightened his grip around the plasctic knife. He hovered it above his right wrist for a minute before suddenly bringing it down. With anger in his movements, he began sawing at his wrist with the dull little knife. His already crimson wrist began turning even mroe red. Fresh hot crimson blood began peeking out of his wrist as the knife finally began cutting. Yami pressed down harder and harder and the blood soon began pouring out. He let the knife drop to the floor as he examined his work. Without hesitation, he swept the knife up again with the hand he had just cut and began sawing his way through his other wrist. Small pieces of flesh flew away from his wrist as he pushed harder and sawed faster.  
  
Yami's hand became weak and the blood covered knife fell to the floor with a small clattering noise. He watched as blood poured like a river from his wrists. He slightly became aware of the room getting darker and it spinning in circles. Loud voices pounded through his head as the room began to blacken more and more until he saw nothing.  
  
'It's so dark...I hope I will never see the light...' Yami thought to himself.  
  
***  
  
Naraku led Sesshomaru and the timid Kagome through a dark misty hallway. He finally approached a door, where he pulled out a long wooden key and unlocked it. The door swung open with a long echoing creak. Naraku swept his hand towards the door, motioning for the two to walk inside. He and Sesshomaru exchanged knowing smirks as Sesshomaru pulled Kagome against her will into the room.  
  
"Hey, watch the hair buddy!" She yelled out as Naraku touched it as she passed. "So what is this whole stupid ritual thingy?" Kagome asked, annoyed now. The room was very dark and smelled really funny. Kagome jumped as the door behind her slammed shut and the noise of a key turning was heard.  
  
"HEY! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!?!?!!?" She shouted, racing towards the door. Sesshomaru quietly walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Bending his head towards her ear, he whispered in it.  
  
"It's just a small ritual Kagome. It won't take long at all. And you will be safe forever after this. Just follow me."  
  
Chills sped across Kagome's body as he whispered into her ear. What was going on? She wanted very much to be afraid, but his voice was somewhat hypnotizing. She actually felt flushed as his hands clamed tighter around her waist.  
  
"Just tell me what to do...." She whispered back, not even able to control her own voice.  
  
Sesshomaru pulled her backwards until he reached a bed in the corner of the room.  
  
"Get on the bed..." He muttered as he let go of her. She quietly obliged, still oblivious to what was going on. The bed was soft, if not a little dusty. It was quite big also. Kagome was shortly joined on the bed by Sesshomaru.  
  
"What are you doing? Can't we just get this ritual thing over with? I didn't think we had time for sleeping!" Kagome stated, her voice rising a little.  
  
Sesshomaru inched closer to her on the bed.  
  
"Who said we were sleeping?" He asked quietly as he reached his hand in front of him. He found her face and brought it forward.  
  
Kagome felt herself blushing like mad as Sesshomaru's lips met hers in a tender kiss.  
  
'I wonder...' Kagome thought as she brought her body closer to Sesshomaru.  
  
***  
  
Rin once again pulled uselessly at the thick chains that bound her to the uncomfortable chair.  
  
"Dammit!!" She screamed out as the chains stayed untouched. Her wrists were now sore and red from all the futile attempts to get free.  
  
"I could help you get free." A voice called out beside her.  
  
Rin's head swiveled around, searching for the owner of the voice.  
  
"Who—where are you?" She demanded to the air.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. On the contrary, I plan to help you. I just need a little help from you first."  
  
"Show your face!"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, I have no body. I am a mere lost soul in the darkness. I do have great power however. I was able to get into this castle, afterall."  
  
"Well...don't waste time taking about details. What do you want in exchange?"  
  
"I thought you'd never ask. I have been here for a while, so I know all that is going on. I know you are having a baby. In exchange for my help, I want one of your baby's body."  
  
"What?!?! But what if there is only one?"  
  
"Then i will take it over. It is only a small sacrifice! Think about it. You could either wait here for the baby to be born. If the baby isn't His, then he will kill it on the spot, along with you. If it is His, then he will kill you anyway. I have heard him and Inuyasha talking."  
  
"But must the price be my baby?!?"  
  
"Fine. I'll leave you here."  
  
"WAIT!!" Rin felt a stillness sweep over the place. Hoping it was still there, she continued.  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
She could almost feel it smiling as the words left her mouth.  
  
Rin gasped in surprised as she saw her arm lift into the arm against her will. A black mark appeared on her hand.  
  
"I will not forget you." The voice said as her arm dropped. Rin's hands began to feel free as she saw the chains slipping off.  
  
"Oh my god...thank you..." Rin choked out. Tears began forming in her eyes as she was finally free. All the chains were gone-she could get out of this place now!  
  
"If you ever get lost, consult me." The voice muttered as it slowly began fading away. Rin stood up from the chair for the first time in what seemed like months. She swayed a bit, unfamiliar with the feeling of standing. Following a guide inside her heart, Rin began walking away from the chair, never looking back.  
  
***  
  
Anzu looked around her, awaking from a somewhat odd sleep. She was startled at first, seeing only black, but then the memoiries hit her.  
  
"Dammit...I still don't know where I am. Is anyone here?" She called out in a hopeful voice.  
  
–clang--  
  
Anzu turned around quickly, looking for the source of the noise.  
  
"What? Are you....a person?" She was surprised to find something, perhaps someone standing behind her. The thing came closer to her.  
  
"KAWAII!!!!!" She screamed out as the thing came closer to her. It was a cute little brown monkey with red bows on it's head and tail.  
  
"What are you doing here, silly little monkey?" She asked in a baby voice. She reached out for the monkey, who timidly placed it's paw in her hand. The monkey crawled up to Anzu and sat in her lap. It's big eyes stared up at her.  
  
"What an odd marking..." Anzu said to herself, noticing a strange red heart with a rigid X through it on the monkey's chest.  
  
***  
  
Pegasus sipped on his wine delicatly, careful not to spill any as he watched the large TV screen with interest. He was interrupted as Croquet knocked on the door and walked in.  
  
"What do you want?" Pegasus asked irratedly.  
  
"Sir, the games are almost reasy to go."  
  
"Yes, duh. How about instead of you coming in here every hour to tell me it's almost done, you come in here and just tell me when the thing is actually done? Now go ahead and send for all those rowdy kids."  
  
"Yes sir." Croquet said as he bowed and left the room.  
  
"Suits these days..." Pegasus muttered, turning his interest back to the TV.  
  
***  
  
Sora swung the Keyblade, finishing off the last of the Hearltess bunch that had just attacked.  
  
"Jeez, it took you long enough." Kaira shouted, coming out from her hiding spot.  
  
"Well excuuuuuuuuse me. I'll do it faster next time, your majesty."  
  
"Don't bother. I call the next wave."  
  
"What?! You? Since when can you attack the Heartless?"  
  
"Since whenever I feel like it! You always were the type to think down on the girls, weren't you Sora?" Kairi teased, punching his shoulder lightly.  
  
"Yeah, right. Whatever. I'd like to see you tackle the Heartless, it should be quite amusing."  
  
"It will be even more amusing to see your face when I beat you at kicking Hearltess ass."  
  
"Pfft. That'll be the day."  
  
"Let's make a bet then."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah. That I can beat the next wave of Heartless in half the time it takes you to beat them."  
  
"Fine. I'll be happy to see you lose. Ok, If I win the bet, you have to do whatever I say for a whole 24 hours."  
  
"Specifics."  
  
"By whatever, I mean whatever. If I tell you to cut your hair, you'll do it. And you can't complain."  
  
Kairi smirked evilly. "Deal. And If I win, I get to do anything I want to you."  
  
Sora blushed when she said this.  
  
"Specifics."  
  
"Anything goes."  
  
"Deal."  
  
The two shook hands, spit over each other's shoulders, and kissed, This was their 'Seal The Bet' move.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes- Well? Whaddya think? ^.^ I finally wrote this chapter. Whootness. And since I lost what I had already written, that stuff will have to wait till next chapter . So huzzzah, I got a head start! :D  
  
Please review!!! 


End file.
